Babysitting
by Nhaara
Summary: Is it hard to look after children! Asami x Takaba. Supernatural world. MPREG. Oneshot.


Title: Babysitting (Oneshot)

Author: Nhaara

Beta: LadyReiven

Rating: K+

Pairing: Asami x Takaba, Rokudo (OC), Miharu (OC).

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Is it hard to look after children?!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: Supernatural world. MPREG. The healthy criticisms are welcomed. Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point them out. It seems 'Royal Entertainment' chapter will take a little longer, so enjoy with this oneshot. Please do leave a comment or review.

Great thanks to **LadyReiven** for taking time to make proofreading!

**Some intro:** I think need to write some kind of a prehistory to this oneshot, or this story will look like an excerpt taken from one main story. I may someday write a more detailed main part, but for now this will just be a Oneshot. Asami is both the ruler Japan's Panthera's Pride and Underground World. He and Akihito belong to the black panther's species, and can change their shape into an animal freely. I suppose this universe recalls 'Sex Pistols' manga in some way, but it's not quite the same and it's not a crossover. Asami and Akihito are married, and the young man gave birth to a boy (3 y.o.) and a girl (2 y.o.).

ooOooOoo

Akihito softly knocked at the door of Asami's study and entered the dimly lit room without waiting for an answer. His husband looked up from the monitor and questioningly arched an eyebrow at him.

"What is it, Honey? Are you lonely, perhaps?" Asami asked in his teasing yet, deep and seductive baritone voice.

"What if I am indeed... lonely... My husband seems more interested in his stocks than his 'wife'..." Akihito walked smoothly towards the table.

Asami smirked, pushed back his chair a little to make room for his mate; with outstretched arm he invited Akihito to sit on his lap. Akihito accepted the hand and moved closer to the older man, who helped him sit down comfortably. Asami kissed Akihito's bare neck which caused the young man to shiver.

"Before you start doing anything funny, I have a request to ask. And honestly, that is the main reason I came here to begin with." Akihito rearranged himself on Asami's lap so he was able to see mate's face.

"My wild cat, proactively trying to seduce me, when it's not even his mating season; I knew it was too good to be true…" Man said with a resigned sigh. "So what would the request be?"

"Oh, we can consider what we have started as a payment option, if you'll agree to the main reason for my presence here." Akihito gave the yakuza a light kiss on his cheek

"Hm... Sounds interesting. I'm all ears." Asami gave his mate a tender kiss on the lips.

"So the request would be, is to cancel all your afternoon work tomorrow and to look after our children until I return. I have an appointment at the hospital, and I don't want any strangers in our home. And before you suggest or nominate your subordinates as babysitters, I have to reject the idea. According to Kirishima, Suoh wasn't much help in taking care of their own children, and Kirishima himself have a runny nose so he is no longer an option."

"Is there something wrong with you?" Asami worriedly asked and gently squeezed the sides of his mate's torso.

"Oh! I'm perfectly fine!" Akihito kissed older man with a smile. "Just a normal routine physical check up, which your doctor insisted on scheduling every six months. I want to pass all the examinations, so that I don't need to come in again until next time. It may take a couple of hours plus travel, so I'll probably be back in three hours. Looking after the children shouldn't be too difficult, because I'll leave as soon as they take their afternoon nap. In other words, you actually have only to look after them, if they will wake up before I return. So would you babysit the kids? Ryu... please!" Akihito made his best chibi eyes.

Asami leaned his head back on his chair and sighed.

"Yah, will do. I don't have any urgent work and appointments. So I'll ask Kirishima to change tomorrow afternoon's schedule.

"Thank you! You're the best Ryu!" The younger man gave his husband a deep, passionate kiss, before getting off the man's lap. "I'll leave you here to make the necessary arrangements for tomorrow, and I'll be waiting in our room, to further discuss the mode payment for my request. Don't make me wait too long." Akihito said with a teasing smile, before exiting out of the room.

Asami grinned, picked up his phone and called Kirishima.

ooOooOoo

Discussion was indeed very intense and productive, that Akihito have had problems getting to the bathroom in the morning. But one long hot shower relieved him of his pain, so the younger man was able to start his day. His morning mood improved even more, when he found Asami in a kitchen making breakfast for their family. Not too long after Akihito checked kids and made them ready for a day.

That was a nice morning. They have had breakfast together. Asami went to work early. Akihito spent the day with the children drawing and playing, then after, he took them for a walk in the park. Upon returning home, Akihito prepared lunch, while the children were playing close by.

Asami came home while Akihito was feeding their kids and he joined in the feast. The children were happy that their daddy came home earlier than usual, they even dragged him to their room to have him read them a book. Akihito knew, that it won't take long for the children to fall asleep. After some time, Akihito went to check as to why Asami's reading to their children is taking too long, when he quietly entered the room, a bright gentle smile appeared on his face. He saw that older man curled at the edge of the bed next to the children and was fast asleep. Akihito quietly exited, left a note for Asami in the kitchen, and left for his appointment.

ooOooOoo

Asami woke up an hour later. He stretched himself a little, careful that he doesn't wake up the little kids. The yakuza looked at the two small figures next to him with a pleased smile, adjusted the children's blanket, kissed them on the head and went to pour himself some coffee. The fact that he stayed at home, did not mean that he will sit idle. There are always reports and mails to go through.

In the kitchen he found a note left by Akihito.

_**"I'm off, will try to return soon. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, you all looked so lovely. Be a good boy and we will discuss the interest to this deal next. Akihito."**_

Asami smirked. _'I love you too.'_

The yakuza was working for over an hour, when he heard a loud crash, which sounded like breaking glass. He quickly got up and walked towards the direction of the noise, which led him to the kitchen. Asami found his son's clothes near the kitchen entrance, and this gave him a bad feeling. He entered without delay. His eyes narrowed towards his kids who were trashing the room.

His son Rokudo, shape-shifted into a panther cub, which explained as to why he found the clothes on the floor. With his hind legs on the table, he tried to reach the high shelf, where Akihito keep his pack of Pocky using his forepaws. He almost reached it, but when he touched the cup instead, he threw it to the floor.

His daughter Miharu was sitting on the table holding the cookie jar. She has already chewed one cookie and her other hand was trying to get a second cookie. It was her who noticed their father first; the little girl stared at Asami with her hazel eyes wide open. She froze for a moment, then screamed, jumped on the spot where she was, and immediately shape-shifted in a panther cub, but got entangled with her clothes. She toppled the jar of cookies and tried to break free; one free, she jumped off the table and ran in between her father's leg.

Rokudo turned around with flattened ears, when he heard his sister scream. At that precise moment, the long-awaited package of Pocky dropped on his head and fell on the floor. When he saw his father moved towards him; without a moment of hesitation, he sprinted across the table, jumped off it and ran out of the kitchen, smoothly avoiding his father's hands that tried to catch him.

Asami stared at the mess. _'How the hell they did get on the table?!'_ He thought to himself, but when he saw the chair and the different sized banquettes at the side of the table, he can't help but say "Heh! Very clever indeed." He quickly swept the broken pieces of glass and went to look for the little roughnecks.

The noise from his study gave Asami a cold chill that made him ran towards the direction of his home office. 'Hell, no!'

The situation inside his study wasn't as bad as he expected. At least he didn't have any important contracts on the table. Papers of the reports he had read were scattered on the floor. His daughter was sitting under the table in her panther form and was playing with the pen she took from the desk. While his son, also in his panther form, was walking on the table, and when he saw a photo of Akihito, he meowed and licked the image.

"So it seems that this is sort of a protest against your mother's absence." Asami said while leaning on the door frame.

Two little black heads with flatted ears turned at his direction. Rokudo jumped off from table to the chair, then on to the floor and stood next to his sister. Asami narrowed his eyes and walked into the room. The kids started to synchronously run at different directions around the desk. Asami tried to catch his son, but the child was too fast and was running around him in circles, then his daughter slipped between his legs and headed straight to the door. As soon as his sister was out of reach, Rokudo also ran out of the room.

Asami was pleased with the son's action. He would be a great help in the future in the protection of their family. That would still be in the future, but for now he needed to catch the brats.

_'Heh, just like old times, like when I hunted their mother.'_ Asami took off his clothes and shifted into a panther. _'Time to hunt!'_

ooOooOoo

Akihito returned a little later than three hours. Traffic was terrible. Akihito bought pudding, as a form of apology for the children. He was sure, that Asami would be fine with his usual 'night dessert'.

When Akihito entered their home; the house was filled with rare silence. He even thought that he might be lucky and that the kids are still asleep.

Akihito decided to put the pudding in the kitchen. He nervously swallowed, when he saw his child's clothing near the entrance, he picked it up and went inside. The kitchen was a mess; on the floor lay a second set of child's clothes which he also picked up. On the table was an inverted jar of cookies, his pack of Pocky lay on the floor. A cup was missing from the shelf, and its fragments he found in the trash. Variety of chairs at the table gave him an idea of what happened. He immediately cleaned up the mess; clutching on his children's clothes, Akihito went to search for his family.

Photographer heard noises in the living room. He crept quietly to the door of the room and witnessed an unforgettable scene. Asami and the children were so caught up hunting each other, that they didn't hear him coming. So he decided to remain in the shadow of the corridor to see more.

ooOooOoo

At the far end of the room Asami in his panther form, slowly snuck over the sofa, while his son hid from behind it. Rokudo looked at the opposite direction, giving Asami a good chance to sneak up and corner his son. Akihito knew how fast and nimble their children are, because he too faced similar situations more than once, but to his husband this was a novelty. Boy was amused to find, that his mate took an animal shape to be able to catch their cubs.

At that precise moment, Asami made a lighting move and grabbed their sons neck with his jaw. The child quieted down, flattened his ears and his tail tucked between his legs to his abdomen, when his father carried him to a more open space.

Asami gently place his son on the floor and pressed him down with his paw to restrain movements; he raised his head moving his ears, listening.

Miharu stood beside a chair stomping her front paw, her father's tail waving in front of her eyes, as she getting ready to make the jump.

Their daughter jumped, but Asami bared his teeth in a grin and waved his tail sharply to side that made their baby girl jump to an empty space. She wasn't able to calculate the power of the jump that she wasn't able to stop on the right spot; she slid on her feet and then on her ass, that made her totally confused. When she tried to stand, the glossy floor paired with her shaky legs caused her to fall on her belly. The panther cub quietly whimpered after she fell.

Asami worried that she hurt herself when she jumped, ran to his daughter's side. Miharu mewed plaintively. He sat down and licked his daughter's head to calm her down.

Worried for his daughter, Asami had forgotten about his son. Asami was relieved after his little girl had finally calmed down, but it was only for a brief moment.

Rokudo attacked Asami's tail, using his little teeth to bite it down, he began pulling it at different directions, while making growling sounds, similar to that of a puppy, than a baby panther. Asami looked back. He gave his son a disapproving look, but the boy looked like he doesn't intend to let go of his prey.

Asami sighed again. Distracted with Rokudo's antics. Miharu on the other hand, jumped on his neck, who had managed to climb on a chair. Not wanting to drop her from the height of his neck, he laid down completely on the floor. Feeling neglected Miharu, moved up to Asami's head and started chewing on his ear.

Akihito unable to contain his laughter, let out a laugh which caused three black heads look up and turn to his direction. When Akihito stepped into the room, two small black lump ran to his direction, who then shape shifted and took the form of human children. They ran and shouted 'Mommy!' all at the same time. Akihito squat down and hugged his children.

"Did you behave yourselves?" Akihito asked with an amused voice.

"Yes!" They answered in unison. The large panther just snorted which made Akihito laugh again.

"Oh yes, a small mess in the kitchen, things scattered around the house; I can say that you were well-behaved, so I think that deserves a reward." Children happily clung to their mother, while Akihito was trying to put the clothes he had picked up on them. "Now you go to your room and bring your indoor shoes, then we'll go to the kitchen. I bought pudding."

The children cried out joyfully. Then there were sound of bare feet running down the corridor.

Akihito walked smoothly towards his husband and sat down.

"Who would ever thought that in order to win against the Great Asami Ryuichi, would only take two little kids." Akihito embraced the large panther who in turn rubbed his head against Akihito's in response.

_'We have been together for so many years, and you still haven't realize that I have been long on my knees, and that it was you who put me on them.'_ Asami closed his eyes, enjoying his wife's scent.

"You managed very well! I'm so proud of you! You even did it better, than me. Thanks Ryu! I love you!" Akihito kissed the black panther on the nose, who returned it with a lick on his mate's face.

_'I love you too...'_

"You should get dressed too. Join us in the kitchen. I'll pour you some coffee." Akihito once again embraced the beast and headed next to the door, to help the kids as they tried to put on their sandals.

_'Of course I'll come. I can't go on without your warmth anymore.'_

Asami in his panther form stretched and went to his office; he shifted back to his human form got dress and joined his family; which was his paradise and a quiet place during stormy days.


End file.
